Crossing the Timelines of Sheer Chaos
by SlytheZoroark
Summary: This is a multi-chapter series of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon mixed with my little twist of psychotic events to make it very twisted yet good. I have not completed every chapter yet but it is in progress. Enjoy this little chaotic rampancy with a bit of sexual romance and just flat out gory scenes that will just make you want to puke. Have fun...hehehehehehehehehe
1. The Creator's Battle Between Josh

**The Battle Between the Creator, Arceus and Josh**

**This is a relatively short story but is a good one and was the very first one I ever wrote. Due to the fact that I am writing longer stories, it may be longer than it last was so, if it is longer, it is just due to my superior writing skills. This fight is a nasty one and it is not the start of the legacy. One of these stories will. Now. Shall we jump into the first story I ever wrote? 3...2...1...go.**

**The battle took place in a barren wasteland sooooo far away, it was considered hidden. A long time ago, I was just walking down Temporal Tower when all of a sudden, out of the blue, Darkrai comes and says "Josh, I am going to throw you so far back into the past that you will not remember anything and you will have to fight Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon and I will reign supreme over Temporal Tower!" and before I can even begin to say anything, he opens up a Dimensional Hole and throws me through and I land on nothingness. Arceus, The God of all Pokemon stood right in front of me and he said "If you dare wish to battle me, you will die and I can promise that. If you do wish to battle me, you shall strengthen up you puny weakling. (Me) But where is there to go strengthening up when there is nothing but blackness and nothingness around? (Arceus) Hmmmm...good point. You shall go into the Mystery Dungeons and strengthen up then you will battle me is that clear? (Me) Yes. (Arceus) Good. Now when I make the Pokeverse, you are going to face as many enemies as you possibly can until your training time is up." **

**So he makes a vast land called the Pokeverse, short for Pokémon universe, and threw me into the Pokeverse and I started falling out of the sky and I landed face down right on one of the rocks and I was knocked out for a day, then I woke up on the beach. Nice, breezy, calm, beautiful and the sweet smell of honey. I started looking around and this was before the Guild or Treasure Town even existed. The only things that were flowing were time and space. I said out loud "Wow, I wonder what Temporal Tower is like." Literally three seconds after I said that, it echoed in my head "You shall enter Mystery Dungeons and fight many Pokémon to strengthen up." Then I start walking in the other direction and when I do, I walk through the barren grassy area all the way to what is going to be known as "Sharpedo Bluff". I then see a Lapras swimming up to the beach shore and I run down to the beach shore and he said "Hi ya, I'm Lapras, I can take you to Hidden Land which lies on the other side of this vast ocean in which Temporal Tower rests but if you want me to take you there, you have to beat me in battle. (Me) Fine, I'm not afraid to face you. I'm already too powerful as it is. Bring it." and in about three minutes, he was down and he said "Wow, I admire your strength. I will take you. Be careful though, there are some brutal Pokémon in Hidden Land. (Me) I got no problem with that. As long as I am who I am, I am unbeatable. Fair. C'mon, let's go." and we travel to Hidden Land.**

**When I get there, I said to Lapras "Thanks for the ride. You can go back to the beach shore now because with Dialga, I am going to beat him and we are going to teleport to the beach. (Lapras) Good luck! Your welcome!" and he just swims off back to the beach shore and I just ripped my way through Hidden Land and Hidden Highlands to the Rainbow Stoneship and I ride the Rainbow Stoneship to Temporal Tower and I rip my way through Temporal Tower, Temporal Spire and to Temporal Pinnacle where the God of time stood, Dialga, the God of time. I just stood in awe at how huge he was and he just saw me and said "DO YOU COME HERE TO DESTROY THE TOWER? YOU LOOK SUSPICIOUS. I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE. (Me) No. I only seek strength. (Dialga) BATTLING ME WILL ONLY LEAD TO YOUR DEATH OF HOW STRONG I AM. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? IT IS CERTAIN DEATH. (Me) Yes. Bring it. (Dialga) BEWARE OF THE GOD OF TIME! GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and he used Roar of Time and nearly took half of my health out of me and I said "Holy God, this guy is serious. I'm not gonna let a Dialga beat me...GO ANHILO BLAST!" I had blinded him and jumped up in the sky so high to where you could not see me then I rocketed down and created a giant crater then with a barrage of rage punches, I just started pummeling him and that surprisingly did not take him out. I had Infinite HP and I could not go down. I took him down in 7 minutes. He said "GRRRRRRR... You're incredible. For someone your size and strength, I admire you. For that, you have earned my respect as a partner Pokemon. Let's go back to the beach." and so he warped us back to the beach and we battled against each other and I usually won but he sometimes over powered me.**

**THEN. CAME. ARCEUS. Arceus came and warped me to this place that looked dead. It was called Dead valley. Arceus' domain. Then he just dropped me and I hit the ground with a thundering "BOOOOOMMMM!" He then came down and said to my face "You ready to die? (Me) Uuuuuuugggghhhh... Yes...I am...Bring it." and I got up and faced him and he brought his best game. He used Shadow Claw holding a dread plate, he changed his plates and used a spooky plate and used Judgment along with Thunder and it took over a million HP out of me and blew me clear across the valley. I was in heavy pain and I started getting really mad and I transformed into my ultimate demon form and said to him "You, Primal Arceus, are declared as my eternal enemy! (Primal Arceus) Let's see how strong you really are. Punk. (Me in my ultimate demon form) You will die! (Roar with the power to distort time and space itself) Let's see you beat me now! Oh, already down, weakling. Who's puny little weakling now, huh? (Primal Arceus) uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhh...you nearly killed me in one hit...how the hell did you do that? Ooooooowwwwwwwwwww...god...that hurts...I will obey you every command. But, you shall never, and I repeat NEVER tell anyone that you beat me like this and that I lost to you, Is that clear? (Me in my second ultimate demon form) Yes. What I want you to do is build a Guild and Treasure Town. (Primal Arceus) Got it, master. (Builds them) Be my friend, no matter what I do, even if I forget you are. No my brother. (Primal Arceus) Okay, master. (Me) Now. Send me back to the present time. (Primal Arceus) Yes master." and he sends me back to the present time and I was dropping out of the air again and I said "Dammit! Again!" then I transform into a Staraptor and fly down to the surface. **

**Well, guys, that was the end of my relatively short beginning story. The next one is gonna be a bit longer but then the next one gets really long. The next few stories will be leading up to Love Eternal. I recruit a few new members then the members just sky rocket.**

**THE END**


	2. The Great Battle of Time

The Great Battle of Time

This is where Primal Dialga comes into play. Primal Dialga has the ability to freeze time in one place and have it speed up rapidly in another. There for, he has wreaked chaos on the entire Pokeverse. All the widespread chaos took months to clear and rebuild. He went on a rampage and he is from a parallel dimension. Are you ready for the epic rampage of Primal Dialga? 3...2...1...go.

One day, In the Pokeverse, Something crazy and devastating had taken place. Nearly all of it had been destroyed. By a being called Primal Dialga. He is not from the Pokeverse yet he is a Pokemon. He feasts on innocent Pokemon as food. He eats other Pokemon! So one day, I was walking through Treasure Town and everyone was just walking around and they just all of a sudden started grouping together saying "What's that in the sky? It looks like something but we can't exactly see what it is. (Primal Dialga breaks the sound barrier and makes a sonic boom) Oh my god! It is a Primordial Dialga!" and everyone gathers around and Primal Dialga Rockets through the sky, With a Pokemon hanging on to his tail and hanging on for dear life and Primal Dialga lands in Treasure Town in uncontrollable amounts of rage and uses Roar of Time and destroys Treasure Town and said "I have a Bad Pokemon here who destroyed Temporal Tower and I am looking for someone to take him of my back or otherwise, I'm gonna slaughter him! Anyone want to spare this Pokémon's life? His name is Darkrai! I am going to give y'all ten seconds before he is sentenced to death! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3…2... (Me) I'll spare his life! (Starts looking for me and then finds me) Oh, there you are. Take him! He will not be sentenced to death!" and swings him from his tail and Darkrai lands right by my feet and then Primal Dialga says "If you wish to battle me, you shall come to Dark Island! My home turf! Bye you sons of bitch's!" and he just flew off angrily and just took off like a UFO just jumping at Light-speed. (Darkrai) Thank you for sparing my life...uuuugggghhhhh... I think I need some Oran berries to heal...I'm gonna faint..." and I run over to Spinda's juice bar and got Spinda to mix up some Oran berry smoothies and just gave them all to Darkrai and he said "Oh my god, thank you so much, I will be at your command forever. (Me) No need to, just be on my team and you'll be safe from anything that tries to harm you. (Darkrai) Then its declared. I wish to be in your exploration team. (Me) Accepted. Welcome to Team Universal Darkrai! (Darkrai) Thank you. Oh, I never caught your name. (Me) Joshua. (Darkrai) I am loyal to you forever. I'm sorry. I never meant to be a bad Pokemon. I just lost control of myself and just went so psychopathic that I destroyed Temporal Tower. I just wanna be a good Pokemon for once. (Me) Let's get you someplace so you can get some rest." and we lug him all the way from there to Sharpedo Bluff and he sleeps there and we wake up the next morning to find him starring off into the rising sun off in the horizon.

I walk over and scare him and say "Hiya (Darkrai) AAAAAHHHH! Oh, it's just you...sorry. Hey, the sun is a beautiful thing. (Me) It is. Especially when it is rising. You hungry, I'll fix you breakfast. (Darkrai) Na, I'm fine. (Stomach growls) okay. I'll take some breakfast just to make my stomach happy. Eggs and toast please. (Me) Sure thing." and I make a plate of eggs and toast appear in his hands and a fork to eat, a table, and a chair to sit down at. "(Darkrai) Thanks. Man, how did you just make that appear? (Me) Easy. Watch. (Make a Psychic Hypno appear as a hologram) There, a Psychic Hypno that will make you have nightmares. (Darkrai) I have heard rumors about that Pokemon. Lullaby Cave as far, far to the east of here. Hidden deep in the heart of the mountains. Rumor says, it is a ginormous underground labyrinth where he captures children Pokemon and abducts them and keeps them there forever. The dead ones have their souls eaten. It is nightmarishly horrific. Even I am too scared to even approach Lullaby Cave. I am the master of nightmares and yet, I'm too afraid to get close to Lullaby Cave. I once wanted to engulf this world in darkness but that Psychic Hypno has ripped my dreams in half and then into pieces! I am just too scared of that Pokemon. He put me to sleep but somehow, I was able to wake up and get out of there. Alive. I don't know how but I had the most horrific experience of my life. I never want to approach that place again. NEVER. If you can defeat the Psychic Hypno, you will end all the nightmares and every lost and eaten soul will come back. (I make the hologram disappear and I start talking) Wow. You seem to know a lot about this Psychic Hypno. (Darkrai) Please. I am 30 years old and I escaped when I was 14. It took me 4 hours of looking to get out of that spooky labyrinth. It was hazy as hell in there and it incredibly hard to see. I was so relieved when I got out of there and from there, I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could so that's why my home was Dark Crater. I am terrified of him. I never want to see him again. That's why I am on your team right now. I am grateful that I am on your team right now. Okay, man that was a good breakfast. Thanks. (Me) No prob.

(Wigglytuff comes) Hey, Josh, The guild has completely run out of Perfect Apples and Oran berries and we need more. Can you go out and get some please? (Me) Sure, my very good friend. C'mon Darkrai, let's go fetch some food. (Darkrai) Okay." and we go out to the two places and we split and I say "I will take Oran Forest. You take Apple Woods. (Darkrai) Okay." So we go in and when I get to the end of Oran Forest, to my surprise, I see Team Charm there! Darkrai was at the end of Apple Woods and found Team Skull there! Darkrai says over the earpiece "Josh, we have three poison type Pokémon here at the end of Apple Woods. Do I have the permission to assassinate them? (Me) It's a go." and I listen for the cry of Team Skull hauling their asses out of there and in just two minutes, I hear the ear shattering scream that kept getting father and farther away. Darkrai then comes through the trees with a bag stuffed full and overflowing with Perfect Apples. I said "Holy Arceus Darkrai! That is a lot of Perfect Apples! (Darkrai) Haha! I scared the crap out of Team Skull as I went towards them then lunged at them! (Team Charm) Hahaha! I guess they needed it! (Me) Why are you here Team Charm? (Team Charm) Because. Wigglytuff asked us to go get some food for the guild. (Me) Same here! (Team Charm) look at us, we have hoards and hoards of Perfect Apples and Oran Berries! You guys too! (Me) I think we have enough, don't you think, let's go back. This should be plenty enough. (Darkrai and Team Charm) We agree, c'mon girls, we're going back!"

It is night time before we hit the Guild and when we got there, we all sat down for dinner and right as everyone was getting to eat, Darkrai came in and interrupted the feast and said "I think we oughta team up to fight and take down Primal Dialga due to what he has done. (Chatot) I agree. With him destroying the entire land, that guy deserves eternal punishment. (Me) Whoa, hang on Chatot; he does not deserve eternal punishment. Now he would if he destroyed this planet but he didn't so, he does not deserve or receive eternal punishment but he will suffer severe damage. (Wigglytuff) I think your right Josh, the buddy who helped me that one day, and you Team Charm, I will never forget the day you saved my life on that beach when I fainted due to lack of food. But I think I would have to agree with Josh because it only seems fair he only receives harsh punishment and not eternal punishment. (Team Charm) We, the best treasure hunters in the Pokeverse, will help you! (Wigglytuff) I will help you too and Chatot and everyone else here in this Guild and in Treasure Town! (Everyone cheers) (Darkrai) But do you know where Dark Island is? This is his base and we can't fight him unless we make his army of Primal legendaries turn their backs on him. (Me) Dark Island is about 9 hours away from here and it is close to Surrounded Sea. It is about 20 minutes away from Surrounded Sea." Out of nowhere, Justin Bieber pops up and just starts playing "Baby"! I got half way through the song and I was so steaming mad that I almost blew up the Guild! I went and tackled him and I went and rocketed him out of the Guild and out over the sea and to a place called Ebony Forest (Not Pokemon Ebony Version Place, A mystery dungeon) and say to him "Don't ever play that again or I'm gonna kill you." and I fly us back to the Guild, repair the gapping gap in the wall, and make Justin Bieber go back up to my ship and go into Hyper-sleep. "Okay Guys, we need to get ready to leave tomorrow. This is going to be a long journey so pack up and get the Guild locked up and set off. I expect to see y'all prepped by tomorrow. Go shopping tonight, pack up and set off. Ciao." and I get out of the Guild and I go buy as much stuff as I can to survive on the journey. I store it all in my two Treasure Bags and I hit the hay.

(The next morning) I walk up the stairs to the Guild and I climb down the steps and they were sitting right there like ducks in a line, ready to leave for Dark Island. I said "Perfect. Let's go lock up the Guild and gather everyone in Treasure Town and move out. (Everyone) Yep! C'mon guys and girls, move out!" and we all flock out of the Guild and Wigglytuff locks it up and I go grab my two Treasure Bags filled with goodies and essentials. We go grab everyone in Treasure Town and we were like a moving army! First stop, Fogbound Lake. We rest there for about ten minutes, give enough time for everyone to eat, rest and use the restroom and then we move off again. Second stop, Surrounded Sea. We had to move quickly because we were sitting on a glacier. That was about to break apart right under our feet. I then formed a glass tiled path going out over the ocean that went all the way to Dark Island and it was covered so if any waves crashed over us, the waves would just go right over it. Or...I mean the tunnel would go right through the oncoming wave. We walked into the tunnel and the second the last one walked in, the tunnel door closed so that any water wouldn't get in and thank God it didn't. About two minutes into the walk across the sea, a raging storm that was transforming into a hurricane fast, started raining over us and then it started getting hazy. I said "Okay...let's just hope it does not get hazy in here." Then, lightning started hitting the glass shield tunnel and almost scared Darkrai but he refrained himself. He said "Uuuummmm Josh, I think the haze is soaking through the shield and it is starting to get hazy in here. (Me) great...okay, just cool down... Okay everyone, run as fast as you can, get to Dark Island and fight Primal Dialga and get it over with." and we start hauling ass and it becomes hazier by the minute. It became so hazy that I said to everyone "Stop! Stop! It is too hazy to move on and the hair on my arms are rising. I'm getting a sense of danger ahead. The extreme sense of danger. Run your hands along the walls and walk until we get there. (I stick my hand into the haze) Oh my god! I can't see my hand! We are going to need to be holding onto each other's hands and make sure you hold onto mine. I am going to put my hands out behind me and I want the next Pokemon to grab their shoulders and so on. Okay. On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" and I reach my hands out and the first ones to grab my arms were Wigglytuff and Lopunny. I waited for a minute then I said "Everyone grabbed each other's arms and shoulders? (Everyone) Yes! (Me) Good, let's go! Run as fast as you can!" and I started running and everyone else did too and we got there in under 14 minutes.

"Okay, we have finally made it to Dark Island and it really is dark and it's extremely stormy. God. Holy Arceus. (Everyone) What? (Me) Look straight ahead..." and when they do, they see what I'm talking about. A giant gate. The gate to a giant extinct volcano. There was only one path up that. That was around the volcano and there was a primal legend at every corner. I said "Looks like we're gonna have to get wet and fight like hell to make it to the top and then to the bottom of the pit. (Everyone) Yep. Especially seeing as how the sign on it says "Welcome to hell"." I transform into a Mewtwo and use a Focus Blast (just in case you were wondering, I can change my moves at any given moment.) and just blow the gate to pieces. In about ten minutes, we battled and ripped through every primal legend and convinced them to join our side for just this one moment and when we get to Primal Dialga, It gets hairy. It gets batshit nuts. He says "Hahaha...welcome to my domain fuckers. Ready to die? (Me) That's what the last enemy I faced said. He badly lost. Let's see how you do against this army of mega beasts. Bring it." and I transform into my ultimate demon form and then he just uses Roar of Time and just wipes everyone out in just one hit! It did nothing to me! I said "hahahahahahahahahahaha! That did nothing to me! Are you seriously that weak? Time to suff..." And he just used Judgment to my surprise and he was holding a Shadow Plate. (Shadow Plate is my made up plate to where it will make the Pokemon a Shadow Pokemon) and it just ripped about two quarters of my health out in one hit! I was blown to the ground, cringing, bleeding, and un-demoned. He was about to use Shadow claw on me when lightning struck him and knocked him out! Saved by lightning! I screamed "Yes! Saved by lightning! Thank you Arceus!" and I just transformed into my origin form and released a reviving curtain of light over my allies and warped us all back to Treasure Town and just reversed the damage done and repaired everything.

In the next one, I recruit two team members. (Spoiler alert!) The next one is intense with a lot of fighting and action and giant explosions. Joshua Boutte, author of these stories.

THE END


	3. Proclamation of Annihilation

Proclamation of Annihilation

This story is an insane one and is very nail biting and fear driving story that will have you on the edge of your seat. It takes you on a wild ride throughout the Pokemon land and takes you to a place never discovered before until just now. Sky Peak and Shaymin Village. I recruit two new, incredible team members. I will not disclose their names just yet. You will have to read the story to get their names. With them, I form the strongest team in the Pokeverse. Let the incredible madness begin.

One day, on a bright and sunny day, in Treasure Town, after Primal Dialga ravaged and destroyed the lands and I fixed them up, I was just saying to myself while I was sitting on the ledge of Sharpedo Bluff "Man. I wonder what it would be like if I formed the strongest exploration team in the Pokeverse. I have been doing quite a lot of missions and my explorer rank is pretty high up there. I have been doing this just solo for the past 11 years I have been on this planet. It's time to start looking for team members. No more slaking around." and I swing my feet up off of the ledge and I walk towards Treasure Town and I say to everyone "Hey, Guys, I am finally going to look for team members for my exploration team. (Everyone as I walked past) Good luck!"

I get to the crossroads and I start to transform into a Latios and I fly over the land and I choose Royal Gardens. The place I met my first team member. I flew down and I transformed into a Samurott and I walk around and I see a Vileplume and I go and use X-Scissor on it and it faints right away but it does not join my team and I searched or half an hour and I then saw a Servine, Female, Lvl. 23, and I say, ooooo, a Servine. Nice, I could use one on my team. You're the first Servine I've seen in here. Wanna join my team? (?) I don't even know you. But...I suppose so, if you beat me. Can you? (Me) Bring it." and right away, she uses GrassWhistle on me and I fall asleep! Then she uses Leaf Blade on me and hits me and only does 40 damage! She hits me with Frenzy Plant and, to my surprise, Volt Tackle! And only totaled 569 damage! Out of my infinite HP! I woke up and I pulled out my two swords and she said "Oh crap." and I used X-Scissor and KO'd her in just seconds! I gave her a few minutes and she finally got back to her senses and she said "Wow, I am surprised that even after I fainted, you still stuck around until I regained consciousness. (Me) Will you join my team? By the way, what's your name? (?) Shayla. Yes. You were powerful enough to overcome me and beat me. I just want to get away. I just want to live life with someone who is gonna care about me. So yes. I will accept to join your team! (Me) Yes! My first team member! (Shayla) What?! I am your very first team member?! (Me) Yes! I have been doing this for solo over 11 years! You are my very first team member! You are gonna be on the right team and I can guarantee that! Let's go back to Treasure Town! (Shayla) Treasure Town? (Me) You have never heard of Treasure Town? (Shayla) No. I was born in Flower Paradise which is not too far from here. I have never made it past this point. So, I guess I am gonna be living with you all my life...lets go. I want to explore new unknown areas. To me that is. (Me) I have explored all of this land. Oh, I can't believe I didn't introduce myself! How rude of me! I am Josh, Team Leader of Team Universal! Stand united, be unbeatable! (Transform back into my human form) (Shayla) Oh My Arceus! You were in the paper for destroying Primal Dialga and repairing the land! Holy Arceus, Holy Arceus, Holy Arceus...Oh My Arceus, I can't believe I am partner of this superstar! Holy Arceus! YES! You can transform into many things and Pokemon, Is that correct? (Me) Yes. I can transform into all 649 and so on Pokemon to be discovered. I can also transform into a war machine at any given moment to stop the madness. You can ask more questions on our way back to Treasure Town. (Shayla) okay, oh, my, Arceus, I'm sorry, I'm just so star struck!" and on our way back, she asked me tons of questions and I answered them all and she was just talking her ears off the whole way.

When we got to Treasure Town, I said "Here, I will show you your room and you can set your stuff in there. (Shayla) Okay." and I take her over to a bush and said "This is my base. (Shayla) Your kidding me, right?" I pull the bushes back and say "Take another look." She just doubts me and says "There is still nothing there. Are you trying to fool around with me? (Me) Grab my hand and walk just a few steps with me and you'll see what I'm talking about." and so she grabs my hand and I say "Computer, Bring the elevator up and open the elevator doors. (Computer) Understood master." and a high tech alien looking elevator comes out of the ground and opens up and we walk inside and the door closes and Shayla looked for buttons on the elevator and she said "Where's the buttons? (Me) Don't need any. It's voice command. Watch. Elevator, take us to the main lobby. (Elevator) Going down." And in just one minute of going down, the elevator doors open and we get to the main lobby of my base and she just hits the floor and faints and then gets back up and say's "oh my god...wow...this place is incredible. I have never seen anything like it. (Me) The elevator only goes to here. We have to walk the rest. (Shayla) I don't care. This place is unbelievable." and I say to the computer "Computer, Ever expand this place. (Computer) expanding." "Shayla, welcome to your new home. (Shayla) Thank...You...so...much...(Me) Haha! Your welcome, enjoy your stay, now, let's show you your room. (Shayla) Okay..."

We walk down two flights of rounded stair steps and we finally got to her room and she was like "Your kidding me right? A dirt room with nothing in it? Are you kidding me? How... (Me) Chill. Let your fantasies run wild and think of a room that you would love to be your dream room. Once you have thought of it, the computer will form it and mold it into the room of your dreams. Now. Just try and relax, let your imagination run wild. I am going to put a thing around your head and its gonna grab hold of your head but then I will be able to see your dream room and I will input everything you have in your dream room into the computer and then the computer will make it reality. (Shayla) Okay." and then I bring down the dream reader and it grabs hold of her head and I say "Just relax, dream about the room you have wanted all your life." and the minute she started dreaming of a room she would love forever, it started showing up on the screen and I was inputting it all into the room building computer and by the time she was done, I was shocked at what her dream room was. It was lavish, beautiful, luxurious, plant life everywhere, even a lake with tons of plant life and a cabin and even 20 chandeliers! I inputted that into the computer and it made it right in front of her eyes! She just ran over to her bed and just jumped up onto it and nearly fell asleep on it! She thanked me to no end! I said "Your welcome Shayla. I just thought you'd love it. I just wanted to see you smile. (Shayla) I will be with you forever. I am indebted to you. I love my room, I LOVE YOU! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much...okay... Calm down...okay...aaaaaaahhhh, oh, my, Arceus...man...I love you!"

I was just glad I made her smile and I took her outside and showed her Treasure Town with exception of buying her dinner and taking her to Wigglytuff's guild and that's when it started. The disaster. This is the beginning of the Proclamation of Annihilation.

All of a sudden, in the guild, the Pokemon of the guild were in huge trouble. Wigglytuff disappeared. We went looking for him and we found him and took him back to the Guild and about three days later, he woke up and then I took Shayla to evolve and evolved into a Serperior. When we got back to the guild that day, it was a massacre. I was telling the story of Primal Arceus and right as I was, It just echoed in my head "You were never to tell the story of beating me. You shall face the ultimate punishment as of right this moment!" Then all of a sudden, all the world just went pitch black and I heard the screams of all the Pokemon and it went on for a few seconds then It turned light again and when I look around, I see puddles of blood all over the floor and splattered all over the walls and it looked like I was in a nightmare. I went to the window and puked! After I was done, I said "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done?!" Then I ran outside, the beach, Treasure Town, puddles of blood everywhere from the Pokemon Primal Arceus had killed. I walk through Treasure Town to Sharpedo Bluff and I walk over to the edge and look over and it was the bones of all the Pokemon Primal Arceus Killed! I was like "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" and went to the edge and puked for five straight minutes. I was finished then I heard this creepy, ominous cry...it was Primal Arceus. He had the most evil red eyes you could ever imagine. One glance into his eye's and your soul is gone. Glance into his eyes and he will rip your soul in half! He said "You told the story, your friends die! So I did the favor of doing that before you even got to tell all of it." Lightning cracks and thunder crashes and it starts raining really harshly and I had no other choice than to jump into the rattling waves below and he lunged at me and I just jumped off right before he got me and he said "Have fun drowning you miserable bastard!"

(The next day) I wake up, washed ashore on the beach and to my surprise, my partner was still alive! She said "Thank god you're up! I was worried so much that I thought you were dead! (Me) I'm surprised your even alive! How did you even survive the massacre? (Shayla) I fled Treasure Town before it happened. I fled to Shaymin Village, at the base of the tallest mountain in this Pokeverse, Sky Peak. C'mon, we need to get there as fast as we can before he comes and finds us! (Me) Okay, God! Hang on! Gimme a second to get up! (I get up and I can barely walk) Oww...it hurts...to walk...lets go fast..." and by the time we get half way, I drop to my knees and said "Uuuuggghhhhh... It's getting harder and harder to go any farther...(Shayla) Look, it's gonna be alright, once we get to Shaymin Village, it will be smooth sailing from there. Let's go. Its only five more minutes away from here." and I try to walk some more then I see my lucky charm lying on the ground. It was a golden scaled dragon with an emerald eye and a ruby eye. That charm gave me so much luck that I could do anything. It did not matter what it was. Oh, and not to mention, it holds a sapphire in its mouth, unleashing the power of Groudon, Rayquaza and Kyogre at the same time. Not to mention, it held all three of them in each crystal. I chained it around my neck and I felt like I was unbeatable. Then I started getting this eerie feeling and we were around Lullaby Cave. I said "Holy God! Let's get out of here! A Psychic Hypno is coming to hypnotize us! Get it? Hypno-tize?...uuuuhhh...LETS RUN!" and we burn ass away just fast enough to get away.

We arrive at Shaymin Village and I am crawling to the hut, hurt like hell. Shayla follows me into the hut and calls the Shaymin in and says to them "C'mon, you've gotta have something that will heal him! He is in critical condition! (Me) Shayla! Don't rush them! (Shayla) I just want to help you! I don't want see you die! I'm just worried about you! (Me) There is no reason to worry about me Shayla. I know you love me. (Shayla) Yes, I do love you and care for you my hero. (Shaymin) Hmmmmmmm...all we can think of is Sitrus berries. (Me) That'll do." and they bring out mountains and mountains of them and I just eat them all in just one bite! (Me) Mmmmmm...tasty and healed. Thank you. (Shaymin) Your welcome and now we need those back in storage. (I just materialize mountains and mountains of Sitrus berries in their storage vault built into the side of the mountain) (Me) Do not open the vault unless you want to have an entire wave of them just bury you under them. It is packed to the roof." Then all of a sudden, we all here this giant booming sound and right as we walked outside, we saw a giant comet hurdling for Shaymin Village! Right as it was about to strike, a Pokemon that looked black with red hair and markings stood right under the impact zone and said right before the impact "I will save these innocent Pokemon!" and just got hit by the comet and when it hit, it left a gapping crater along with an impact shockwave the nearly sent us all flying! I was sent flying into the side of the mountain and blew a hole in the mountain! Shayla was sent flying into one of the huts then ended up destroying it! All the Shaymin just curled up into a little ball and they were anchored! I rolled down the mountain side and hit the bottom and just laid there in minor pain and I was about to get up and when I got up, I was bleeding!

I had a gash torn into my left leg and I was gushing blood out of my leg, I had my hands ripped up (not shredded but still pretty badly skinned), I had a hole in my skull cap and right in front of my brain, a rock chunk sticking out of my chest and a slash on my cheeks and below my eyes! With that charm with the sapphire in its mouth and the two ruby and emerald eyes, I was healed really quick and I walked over to the Pokemon and it was a Zoroark. It was a male. I said "Guys, get over here quickly! We've got an injured Zoroark!" and Shayla and the Shaymin just rocketed over there and I quickly restore the landscape in the surrounding area and we take the injured Zoroark into one of the huts and lay it on the bed. The Shaymin said it would be best for us to go get some Oran berry sodas. I said "We'll be right back as soon as possible! Keep an eye on him until he wakes up!"

We run as fast as we can towards Treasure Town and on our way, we started getting covered by this enormous shadow and I look above and its Primal Arceus! He landed in front of us and said "Well...some survivors it looks like. Looks like I'll have to eliminate them...(Me) Oh no the fuck you don't." and I transform into Dialga and use Draco Meteor and say "Haha, see ya you shit! Bye-bye! Enjoy the pain you fucker!" and we run as fast as we can and we hear this huge explosion behind us and we look behind and see a ginormous crater with Primal Arceus at the pit. I said "Let's not waste time, let's go, get the drinks, and get back as fast as possible." and we finally reach Treasure Town and we go into Spinda's Juice Bar and we walk in and it is dead... No costumers, only Spinda and the Wobbuffet and Wynaut. They were the only ones there. I went and said "Spinda, can we get 8,000 Oran berry soda's please? This a huge emergency. (Spinda) Sure, just give me them and give me a few minutes and they will be ready." and I fork over the Oran berries to him and it took an hour and a half but by the time they were finished and bagged, I said "Thank you so much!" and right as we were walking out boulders just crashed from the where ever they came from and blocked the entrance and exit to get out! I said "Shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to use Anhilo Blast. Move out of the way. Far away. Now...NOW... Thank you." and I go and focus all my energy into a beam for four minutes and then walk up to the boulders and just fire out of my mouth and my eyes and just fire it through the boulders and it just obliterated the boulders and made them into dust! I was also slingshotted backwards into the wall after I finished shooting the beam! I was just a little dizzy and just brought myself upright and said "I'm okay, just a little dizzy, let's go Shayla, this is very crucial! (Shayla) Okay! Thanks guys!" and we run back to Shaymin Village and took them all into the hut where the Zoroark was and the Shaymin said "She is not up yet. (Me) She? (Shayla) She? (Shaymin) Yes. Look closer. It's not a male. Female. (Me) What's her name? (Shaymin) She hasn't woken up yet and her name tag was destroyed in the comet blast. Her Treasure Bag was saved and she looks pretty injured. She is still breathing thankfully. (Wakes up) Where am I? (Shaymin) You saved us all from the comet that would have hit here. (Me) What's your name? (?) Elena. (Me) Huh? I didn't catch that. (Elena) Elena you fuck. Hey, you have the same explorer rank as I do, wait! Your Josh! You're the world famous treasure hunter and explorer and rescuer! May I please join your team? Please?! (Me) Sure, you just gotta pledge to never do anything bad and you're in. (Elena) I pledge to never do anything bad! (Me) Welcome to Team Universal Elena. New team member, here is your team badge and scarf. Oh and here are some Oran berry soda's to heal you. (Elena) Oh my god! Thank you! Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh..."

(A few minutes later) (Elena) Okay, now I feel better. I don't need the scarf and I'll just pin the pin to my Treasure Bag. (Me) Then how is someone supposed to know what team you're on if the pin is not on your scarf at least? (Shayla) I agree. It's quite essential to do what I do and pin it to your scarf and just wear the scarf around your neck. (Elena) I don't care...(Me) Are you jealous? (Elena)...maybe...(Me) You can't be jealous of your teammates. It is not allowed on my team. Not on any team. Never disrespect your allies. That is the highest risk of getting released from the team. (Elena) Fine. I'll try not to be so jealous. Once I get to know the other female well, I am usually okay. But it is not gonna be until I have been around her for about six weeks. Then I'll be fine working with her. (Me) Just try not to get into a fight. (A huge noise starts rumbling outside) What the hell is that? (Elena and Shayla and Shaymin) What is that? (Me, Elena, Shayla and Shaymin) Lets go check it out."

We walk outside and it's an Arceus above! (Not Primal, just regular) Then, Primal Arceus came as well. Arceus said to Primal Arceus "Brother, my evil brother, why do you want to harm these innocent Pokemon? (Primal Arceus) Shut up you mindless fucker. My kind ass brother wants to save these poor little Pokemon...how sweet...awww...it makes me happy...NOT. Why don't you fuck off? (Arceus) Why? I have no reason to. You have a reason to fuck off. YOUR THE FUCKING REASON WHY THIS UNIVERSE IS UNBALANCED ! IF IT WEREN'T YOU KILLING OTHER POKEMON, THIS WORLD WOULD BE IN BALANCE! (Primal Arceus) Fine! Looks like I'll have to take care of you the hard way!" and he just throws a Hyper Beam, Imbued with darkness and rage and just knocked Arceus clear to the ground! He hit the ground with such a force, it blew up Shaymin Village! I was getting mad and so was Primal Arceus and Arceus! Arceus just got up and just formed a blade of evil and just slashed at him and he hit Primal Arceus and Primal Arceus said right as I was rocketing towards him "Catch ya later fucker! (Me) Oh no you don't!" and I transform into Palkia and use Spacial Rend and closed the black halo in the sky and Primal Arceus just said right then and there "Oh shit..." and both me and Arceus surround him and say "Give up? Or die. Your choice. (Primal Arceus)..." and just warps off! I say "Goddammit! How the fuck did he just do that?! This is insanity! He must be stopped! (Arceus) Well, let me tell you a little something. He does not give up or go down until he has reached his last resort. Seeing as how I'm his brother, we have an intense rivalry with each other. I really hate how he has such a hatred for Pokemon, Especially seeing as how he gets all of his power from the Shadow Plate that he holds. (Me) Shit! I am weakest to Shadow Pokemon! Damn! He really must be stopped now! (Arceus) Calm down, we will eventually stop him. I wish to not kill him but kill his anger. His rage just gets far too dangerous and poses a threat to this planet. Have you noticed how Primal Dialga holds one too? That's how both of them get their power. (Me) I don't know but we need to get to someone who can revive these dead Pokemon in Treasure Town all killed by Primal Arceus. (Elena) I know someone personally and he is the only registered doctor in this region. (Me) Lets go then! How far is it from here? (Elena) Its only about 50 min. from here and it's to the north of here! If we go fast enough, we can reach him in 40 min. (Me) Okay, let's go. Move out everyone! Arceus, your automatically in my team for helping me. Let's move." and Arceus just gives me a menacing glare and just moves towards a place called Dragonspiral Tower.

We just run as fast as we can, Shaymin wishing us the best of luck, we get to Dragonspiral Tower in just 30 min! As soon as we got there, Elena said "Zekrom! I need you for something! (Zekrom) You know where I am. I'm not going to bother coming down there so your just gonna have to live with it! (Elena) Fine. Be your way. Fuck. Let's go. He's in the second tower at the very top." and we go to the back and climb the second tower and before we get to the top, Elena says "Mind your manners around him. He can be a bit of a jackass sometimes. Let's go." We get to the top and he is just sitting a couch, eating some Pecha berries because they are like gummi's to a Pokemon and they are so delectable. Elena says "Zekrom, these gentlemen need some help reviving some Pokemon. (Zekrom) Hmmm...I'm pretty tired right now. I need some rest. (Elena) C'mon, why are you being so lazy? (Zekrom) Because I hardly see any Pokemon that are in need of help or healing but I suppose just for this once." and he flies us all back to Treasure Town and when we get there, we automatically have to fight zombified Pokemon just to get to the skeletons. I went and brought every single skeleton and bone to the beach and cleared all the zombified Pokemon and Zekrom said "May these Pokemon have a second chance!" and a curtain of light rains down on them and brings them back to life.

They all thank Zekrom and we all start thinking of a way to bring down Primal Arceus and boom. Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion appear! They say "A way to beat Primal Arceus and the only way to beat Primal Arceus is by getting every legendary, primal and non-primal, to join in the fight to take him down. We will join your team just this once so that you can beat him but we travel alone. Let's move out." and so we went off to gather up all the legendaries that were primal and non-primal and we fight Primal Arceus as a ginormous group and I say "Who's going down now huh?! This is the proclamation of annihilation! Attack!" then I transform into my first ultimate demon form and we attack Primal Arceus and in just one shot, he was down.

THE END


	4. The Explorers of the Great Universe

Well, Well, Well, The Explorers of the Great Universe

This one is a weird and twisted one. It gets very, very nasty and brutally harsh on the building team. Primal Arceus just does not know when to give up does he? He just keeps coming back for more and more. 3...2...1...Go!

One day, in the Pokeverse, after Primal Arceus was taken down, he was sitting there in extremely excruciating pain and winced "You won't see the last of me yet! Far, far from it! Uuuggghhhh!" and he just collapses to the ground. All us Pokemon went back to Treasure Town and I threw a huge party that lasted all through the night. We ate cake, we drank wine and alcohol and most of all, and we had the most fun time of our lives! We woke up the next day in beds at Sharpedo Bluff along with Blu, Blu, Jewel and Jewel and I heard a fight going on and I was caught in the middle of it! (Common cat fight) "(Elena) Shut up you ignorant whore! You're the one that's the cause of the team's problems! You can't do shit! (Shayla) You don't need to be screaming at me! You're the one that can't do shit! If you asked me, your fucking stupid bitch! (Elena does not like to be called "bitch"...oh boy...) (Elena) Did you just call me a BITCH? (Shayla) Yes I did bitch. Got a problem with that? (Elena) Yes. A FUCKING MAJOR PROBLEM! (Me) Girls! Stop it already! This is not the way a t..(Elena and Shayla) Shut up and leave us be! (Me) FINE! If you cannot be nice and get along with each other, then I am leaving the team forever! Don't bother coming to find me you sons of bitches! You cock sucking ass whores! Don't come wining to me when you can't handle this worlds evil on your own! Good bye you bitches!"

I fled Treasure Town and took refuge at Mt. Togekiss and I climbed my way to the top and I saw this masterful looking Togekiss and he said to me "Welcome, Young warrior. You are the first one to reach the top of this mountain. Congratulations. You look unusual. I have never seen you before. (Me as I bow on my knees) Please Master Sensei Togekiss, let me take refuge here. I kneel before you as the greatest martial arts teacher in the Pokeverse. It is so beautiful up here...man...I am Joshua, Team leader of what used to be Team Universal. Half human, half alien. (Master Sensei Togekiss) Oh! You're the alpha race of the ancient space beings that can transform into anything! Your absolutely welcome to stay here as long as you like! Make yourself at home master. (Me) Master? (Master Sensei Togekiss) Yes. You are seen as a God to other Pokémon's eyes. You are the creator of us all. Wait...the team broke up?! This is bad...very bad...the team was the universal balance of this world...it has been broken! You need to regroup with the team now! This is the apocalypse of this planet if the team fails to group back together! You also need to gather the ten guardians of this planet to get it back into order! You need to bring them here and we will plot out a plan to stop the apocalypse of this dying planet! (Me) Who are the ten guardians? (Master Sensei Togekiss) They are Raikou, Entei, Espeon, Reshiram, Zapdos, Giratina, Zorua, Me, Torkoal and Articuno. 9 more to go. Gather the team and those guys, bring them here and we will work a plan out. Come here and I'll show you where they all are." and I walk over there and I see where he points to and from Mt. Togekiss, you could see all of the area around the mountain. It was just stunning...

I just said "Thanks" and rocketed down the mountain to the mountain base then I just rocketed off for the hot spring for Torkoal and crashed right into him! I said to Torkoal "Master Rōshi Togekiss needs to see you. (Torkoal) If you're looking for Shayla, she went to Celestial Forest to see Espeon! (Me) Perfect! I'll be on my way now and you need to get going to see Master Rōshi Togekiss! Bye!" and me and Torkoal go our separate ways and I fly towards Celestial Forest and while I'm on my way there, I crash right into Shayla! We both knocked each other to the ground and we both got back up and she was just so happy to see me that she ran up to me and gave me a giant hug! She said "Oh my god Josh! I missed you so much! I have not seen you in 6 weeks! How are you doing?! (Me) Good but right now, that's not the fact of the matter...we need to regroup. Master Rōshi Togekiss told me that of the team does not reform, the world will crumble and all Pokemon will cease to exist...I was just heading for Celestial forest to warn (Shayla) Espeon, I already told her. She was on her way to see Togekiss anyway. Anyway, lets regroup for now and find everyone else and all the elders and bring them back to Mt. Togekiss. (Me) Where's Elena? (Shayla) I have no clue but we need to find her. You and her are the team's only hope. (Me) We need to go to Thundercharge Cave next and find Raikou. (Shayla) Got it. Let's go!"

We bolt off for Thundercharge Cave and I say before we get there "We need to transform into the most powerful ground type Pokemon there is, Rhyperior. (Shayla) Wait a second, how can you transform both of us into Rhyperior? (Me) Easy. Hold my hand while I transform. (Shayla) Does it hurt? (Me) Did it hurt when you transform from a Servine into a Serperior? (Shayla) No. (Me) Then I guess I serve my point. Hold my hand." and she holds my hand and we transform into a Rhyperior and we just plow our way through the cave to the half-way point. It was a giant abyss that stretched to almost no end and was deeper than I thought. I dropped a pin and It didn't even hit the bottom. I said "Shit. Grab my hand." and she grabs my hand and we both transform into Solrock and we float across the abyss and it takes a good half an hour. Once we reached solid ground, we transformed into ourselves and rocketed up to Raikou and said "Raikou, we need you help desperately. Please help us...this world is going to collapse if the ten elders do not group together with each other and this team as well! You have to believe us. (Raikou) Why should I believe you? Give me a good reason for me to believe you and maybe, just maybe I'll believe you. (Me) This world is gonna disintegrate if the ten elders don't regroup. (Raikou) Fight me and if I lose, I will believe you and find the others and group with Master Rōshi Togekiss. (Me) Bring it." and we go at it when he says "Whoa, now hey, thats unfair. One on one." and I told Shayla to back off and she backed off and Raikou just lunged at me and I move out of the way and dodge it by just a few inches and say "Now it's on you electrified dog." and I just lunged at him with my Anhilo Blast move and it hits him and I get on top of him but before I can even complete the attack, he uses a move called "Core Shock" and just places a paw full of electricity (900 million watts) on my chest and places it right on my heart and just sinks his claws into my chest until his claws hit my heart and then I wake up screaming! It was like time just rewinded itself!

I woke up and just saw Primal Arceus laying knocked out on the ground next to me and I just backed myself away. I ran as fast as I could to Treasure Town and everyone was partying and I walked in and everyone said "Where did you come from? (Me) I came from defeating Primal Arceus. Let's celebrate!" and we celebrate all through the night and I wake up the next morning to that fight and I said to myself "Oh my god, I must have predicted my own future! I must have been lucid dreaming! This is really happening! I have got to find a way to alter it quickly!" and I jump in, trying to alter the situation but I only ended up splitting with my team and going to Master Rōshi Togekiss on Mt. Togekiss. He told me to gather the nine other elders and bring them back and reform the team and so I rocketed down and ran into Shayla and got her back on the team, fought Raikou and won this time and he said "Incredible...you are one of the sentient beings...Master, I will obey your every command...(Me) Okay, seriously, what's up with the master stuff? I am not your master. (Raikou) You are one of the centennial beings that created the universes themselves. Yes. You are my master. (Me) Holy...what? I did not make the universes. Arceus did. (Raikou) No. Your race of beings made Arceus. Arceus gave birth to us. Since your race of beings is known before this world even existed, your race is known as the gods. (Me) If you know so much about our race, what race are we? (Raikou) The Xianozupsinoians. Written in stone in caves far, far from here, your race has been known since the birth of this planet. Let's go find Entei, there is a staircase entrance to a shortcut to where Entei lies."

We walk up a staircase that was rounded and not steeply going up but a steady climb to the top and once we got there, it looked just like heaven...it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo beautiful.

I ran to the edge and we were above the clouds and it was still light above us! I said "Wow! We have reached Heavens Meadow! We just started playing in Heavens Meadow when out of the blue, Jewel comes out of nowhere and see's it and it takes her breath away and she just screams "Oh my god! This is so beautiful!" and I hear her and I say "Hey! Thats Jewel (Vulpix)!" and I just go running for her and she runs for me and she just jumps into my arms and nearly hugs me to death! She says "Oh my god! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in a week! I'm sorry, no wait, I apologize for getting mad at you! (Me) I am sorry, I ever let you leave my sight! Listen! We need to regroup because the world is gonna fall apart if we don't regroup together with the elders and each other! (Jewel) Oh my Arceus! Let's regroup and find the others fast!"

We just rocket across the meadow to Inferno Cave and went down the spiraling stairs and got to Entei and I said "Sir Entei. May I ask you to come with us? Master Rōshi Togekiss needs to see you. (Entei) Only if you win against me. I don't leave here for any other reasons. (Me) One on one? Bring it." and I transform into Palkia and link together Hydro Cannon and Water Pulse to bring Entei to his knees, begging for mercy then Raikou jumps in and say's "It's for the sake of the world Entei. You need to come with us. If you don't the world will end. We need to hurry up before it's too late. (Entei) Fine. I will come with you. Let's go."

We get out of Inferno Cave and discover that there was a huge abyss and we nearly fell off the edge of it! I say "What the hell?! This can't be real...it's gotta be an illusion...that looks so real..." and I start to make my first step across and I just walk right on it and it was an illusion and I just ran across the illusionary abyss and once I got to the other side, I collapsed in exhaustion and lack of food! (Everyone on the other side) (gasps) "Oh my god! JOSH!" and they just rocket over the illusionary abyss and come to my aid and I was just knocked out cold... They picked me up and hauled ass across the land and they ran into Elena as they did the explaining and they just bulleted me to Dragonspiral Tower and Elena said "Mayday, mayday, man down, man down! ZEKROM! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A FALLEN POKEMON!" and Zekrom gets there in just seconds and he examines me and says "It's pretty bad. He is going through what I call "Battle trauma". He has been fighting for so long without food that his body just shut down and stopped working, he also has some pretty bad bruises, cuts and gashes. He is gonna need to be with me for a couple of days...(Elena) He needs to be revived and healed RIGHT THIS MOMENT! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! (Zekrom) Okay! Jesus, hang on just a moment...okay...I am going to need to send a ton of electricity through his body so you might wanna back off if you don't wanna be electrified." and they all back off real fast and he just puts his massive claws or should I say "Hands" on me and he sends over 900 centillion watts of electricity through my body! He does it three or four times then I finally wake up with jitters running through my body! I say "Holy shit! Why did you just shock me with so much electricity?! You trying to kill me or something?! But...we do need to get to the other elders and get them to meet Master Rōshi Togekiss at the top of Mt. Togekiss and plot out a way to save the world! Let's go guys! Elena, welcome back! Off for Illusive Forest we go!"

So we rocket off for Illusive Forest and once we get there, we find the other three team members (Blu, Blu and Jewel (Dialga, Turtwig and Chikorita)) and we say all at the same time "You have to regroup with us! The world is coming to an end! You have to believe us!" and we just regroup together and we were in a huge group (excluding the elders) and we nicknamed ourselves "The explorers of the great universe". We rocket into Illusive Forest to Zorua and said "You must come with us! Master Rōshi Togekiss needs to see you!"

She was easily convinced and we just go off for Lightningstrike Mountain and I say "Okay, guys, stay here. (Raikou) I think it's best I go with you. (Me) No Raikou. I can handle it myself. Leave me be." and I walk into the dense shrouded surroundings and it was just dense, dense clouds and mist, filled with electricity and I walked more into the fog and by the time I got to the half-way point, It was so hazy that I couldn't even see my hand when I stuck it out in front of me! (?) Josh! Help! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Me) That voice sounded familiar...who was that but I need to find whoever that was and rescue them quickly...(?) Josh! Watch out!" and out of the fog, Raikou slams into me and rams me out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt! "(Raikou) Consider your ass saved. Who is that yelling for help? (Me) Thanks and I don't know but here is what I need to do is find that guy that needs to be saved and I need you to find Zapdos and convince him to go see Master Rōshi Togekiss. (Raikou) On it. Be careful."

We just rocket our separate ways and I start calling out for the Pokemon lost in the mountains. "Hello? Where are you?! (?) I'm over here! (From where I was he was to the northeast of me.) I need help! Waaaahhhhhhh! (Me) Hang on! I'm coming!" and I go and transform into a Pidgeot and use defog and fly to the northeast and find a Raichu just almost getting ready to fall off a cliff edge! (Me) Oh my god! What are you doing on that cliff edge?! (?) I am chained to this cliff edge and someone is trying to destroy the cliff that I am on right NOW! (Me) Sam?! Oh my god buddy, I need to get you off of here fast!" and I start using Fire Blast to melt the metal he was chained to and while I am using it he says "Oh my god! That burns! Ooooooowwwwwwwwwww! (The metal is melted off) I'm free!" and then some comes along and grabs Sam with its talons and flies away and I'm like "Sam! Hang on man! I'm coming for you!" and I transform into a Latios and just rocket after the huge thing that took Sam! I fly ahead of the big beast and it was a Fearow! I go and use Thunder on it and it said "Oh my Arceus! I'm going down! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and I said "I have got to rescue her, and Sam!" and then I transformed into a Lugia and I swooped under them both and caught both of them on my back and then I formed a shield over my back where they were and I said "Where do you think you're going with my friend? I can understand that you need to feed your young but please don't do it to my friend here who has been my friend ever since I was here. (Fearow) I'm sorrrrrryyy, I wooooooon'ttttttt doooooooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt agaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn... (Me) I will take the electricity out of you and fly you home to your kids." and so I absorb the electricity out of the Fearow and fly her to her nest and I drop her off and I give her one of my explorer badges and scarfs if she wanted to join my team that she would remember me. I fly Sam back to where he was and said from a safe standpoint "God man, be careful...can't trust everyone...(Sam) I was kidnapped. Thats why I was chained. Not chained...mounted. I'll be on my way now. Nice seein' ya again bud, layta!"

He just ran off and I just ran to where Raikou was and I was hearing "You fucker! How dare you! Get to Mt. Togekiss now!" and I just ran as fast as I could over there and I stepped in and almost used Earthquake! "Stop it! Can't y'all get along?! Zapdos! Calm down, Raikou, Stop trying to fight with him! (Raikou) He is trying to start the fight! (Zapdos) NOOOOO! YOUR TRYING TO START THE FIGHT! (I transform into my second ultimate demon form) STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED THIS FUCKING TYRANY GOING ON RIGHT NOW! ZAPDOS, GO TO SEE MASTER RŌSHI TOGEKISS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS! (Zapdos) Okay, okay...chill...(Me) NOW!" and he flies off for Mt. Togekiss instantly and I say "MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE. MOVE OUT NOW."

We just bolt out of that place and rocket to World Abyss to find Giratina for meeting at Mt. Togekiss. Everyone steps to the edge and says "No way...no fucking way...that is far too deep, we are not going in there... (Me) C'mon, you're not afraid of a little darkness and deep caves are you? If your too afraid, I'm skydivin' in!" and I just go back and run and jump into World Abyss and land on the bottom landing like a feather hitting the ground! (Thats because I spread my angel wings before I hit the ground.) I just convince Giratina to join our team for just this moment to Master Rōshi Togekiss to save the world and she said "Get on my back. I was just getting ready to go see him." and I get on her back and we fly out of World Abyss and I say to everyone "Get on! We're off to Mt. Avalanche for Articuno!" and everyone jumps on Giratina's back and we fly off for Mt. Avalanche and when we get there, Articuno said "It was not a very wise choice coming up here. (Me) We need you to come with us to see Master Rōshi Togekiss. The world is coming to an end fast and if we don't, the existence of Pokemon will be cleaned out. There will be no one left. (Articuno) Okay. I will go see Master Rōshi Togekiss right now." and he flies off for Mt. Togekiss.

We leave off Blackblaze Peak for Reshiram and when we get there, it was so hot that even I could not stand the heat so I had to transform into a Magmortar then I just said "Oh, I can transform into Master Chief and just use the Energy Sword against him! I will wield two at the same time!" and I just transform into the Master Chief and dual wield Energy Swords and walk through the fire to Reshiram and say "Reshiram, We need you to come with us to Mt. Togekiss to see Master Rōshi Togekiss. The world is ending and the ten elders need to group as well as my team for a plan to stop the destruction of the world. (Reshiram) Why should I trust you space alien? (Me) Look you big fat white wyvern. Do you want to die? If not, come with us. Master Rōshi Togekiss needs to see you. Now. (Reshiram) Fight me first. (Me) Bring it." and I transformed into a water type Arceus and I linked together Draco Meteor, Judgment, Rain Dance and Hydro Cannon and just wiped him out in just minutes and said "Convinced now? (Reshiram) Yes...uuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh...I'm sorry I disrespected you... I will go to Mt. Togekiss to see Master Rōshi Togekiss..."

He flies off to Mt. Togekiss and we all get shuttled to Mt. Togekiss by Giratina and once we got there, Master Rōshi Togekiss said "Okay, now that everyone is here and Josh's team has been reformed, we can now plot out a plan to stop the destruction of this planet. (Everyone) How is that? (Me) Yes Master, how is that going to be? We have a fast dying planet and we are wasting more time the more we don't do something about it. (Master Rōshi Togekiss) Calm down Joshua. It will take me a few minutes to figure out a way to stop and reverse the effects but once it's done, it's done. (About 12 minutes later) Ahhh...we must combine our attacks together to create a time and space altering beam and we must fire our attacks at the same exact area for 1:00 minute. After thats done, the beam will fire straight up. It will cause the planets death to stop and reverse. (Everyone at the same time) Let's do it!" and we all fire our attacks at this stone platform and once we were still attacking it for over a minute, it started glowing and right as soon as it did, Master Rōshi Togekiss screamed at the top of his lungs "STOP ATTACKING IT NOW!" and we all halt our attacks and the glowing platform just shoots a blinding beam and beams into space and then a hoard of clouds starts coming in and just starts swirling around the beam and it becomes really dark and red lightning starts cracking across the sky.

I say "Oh shit! Primal Arceus is coming!" and Primal Arceus just rockets right past us then just U-turn's right there and stops and he just shoots a ball of blinding light at us and says "Hahaha! Who's gonna stop the destruction of the world now?! It's time to fight me NOW!" and the bright white light engulfs us and we are warped underwater! We started drowning then he put a dome over us and filled the dome with oxygen and drained the water and we just started fighting and before we could do anything, he lunged at Shayla and grabbed her and I just rocketed after him but before I could reach her or him, he put up a shield that I could not smash through or penetrate and Shayla tried to get out but he kept her in that little shield and just formed a saw and a sword and he just pinned Shayla to the ground and the only thing I could do was watch her die...

He took her head, put the saw against it and just started sawing her head off! Blood was splattering everywhere in the shield and then he just took the saw and just sawed her down all the way from the neck down to where her tail ends and then he just takes the sword and thrusts it right through her heart and then her heart explodes, sending blood and heart matter everywhere then her head explodes! It sends blood and brain matter all over and then, after the slaughter was finished, the next one started. Before we could start doing something, he grabs Elena and just takes her in to start slaughtering her! Elena just runs as fast as she can to get away from him and then just runs for the ground and digs but Primal Arceus pulls her right out of the ground but then Elena used Shadow Claw on him and got a crit! But that was a bad choice because Elena was pinned to the ground and was brutally decapitated and then her heart explodes and her entire body explodes along with her head too, leaving nothing but a pool of blood and brain and heart matter everywhere...I was so fierce and fiery mad that I cried and at the same time, I was on fire! I was just so mad and sad at the same time that I let out an earsplitting scream that shatters the shield and inflicts some pretty good damage to him but then I form a massive black fireball along with everyone else's attacks hitting him at the same time and to deliver the final blow, I launch the massive black fireball at him, killing him for the first time.

Afterwards, Zekrom came in and revived everyone for me and just left Primal Arceus sitting there, dead and lifeless but...he comes back for more...you just watch...thank you for your patience to read this epic story and have a wonderful day.

THE END


	5. The Countdown of Death

The Countdown of Death

This crazy and unbelievable story is a heart breaker and a very sad ending but is overall great. Not much of an intro here so might as well just get on with the story. Oh! Yeah, Josh and his two other teammates get teleported to a parallel dimension and they have to restore time there in order to get back. This is going to be a wild ride. Hang on to the edge of your seats because this is going to take you through a mind bending alternate dimension that just makes you go "What?!" "Whoa!" and plenty of gasps. This story was required to listen to Pokemon music for the best immersion but...lets dive in! 3...2...1...GO!

One day, in the Pokeverse, I was just waking up and I said to myself "Man... How can I not realize that this is freaking paradise? Am I oblivious? I love this place and I will never leave it...but I will be forced to...because of what is going to have to happen...it's best to keep my identity hidden for now because I know how everyone will react. If I die, I will die fighting the hardest fight of my fucking life. I would sacrifice myself to destroy any possible evil. This universe needs protection and thats why I am here. I, Joshua Boutté, General of the UPAFA (Universal Protection of Allied Forces Army) must protect this universe and bring universal harmony but thats going to take a long, long, long while...but tough times have to come...and life has to end... It hurts but thats the way life goes...life's a pain in the ass but you gotta learn how to take it..."

Shayla and Elena rose and said "Good morning Josh. Thanks for reviving us yesterday. (Me) It wasn't me that did it. It was your friend Zekrom. (Elena) Oh. I guess I'll have to thank him. Those look like odd clouds...I have never seen red clouds before with a v-v-very ominous breeze and some purple lightning! Run! (Us running through Treasure Town) Get inside! It's not safe to be outside!" and we are shoving everyone inside the guild then right as we are shoving the last few Pokemon inside the guild, all three of us get zapped and teleported away by the purple lightning! (Everyone) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

We wake up in a dead desolate wasteland and I am the first to wake up. "Uuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh...where are we? Elena, Shayla, you up? (Shayla) uuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh...where am I? (Elena) uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh...where are we? (Me) I have no idea but we are in a dead wasteland that looks like nothing but what is that in the distance? (Elena) I have no idea. Let's see."

We walk closer to only find out that they were zombified Pokemon! I go and use one of my moves called "Dark Daze" and it did nothing! Then I charged up an attack called "Hyper Dark Daze"...one hit. I was just devastated doing that because I normally would not do that but the planet was dead, dry and lifeless. "I just can't stand killing other Pokemon like this but... Let's just move on and get the fuck out of this world...I am hungry too... Let's go."

We run as fast as we can for a couple of minutes then out of nowhere, Shayla screams "Guys! Watch out for the gor.." and Elena just runs right off the edge of it! Elena is screaming for help and I transform into a Latios and bullet down to her and just barely catch her by the skin of her claws! I grab her hands very tightly and don't let go and then bring her up to a little rock ledge and she just goes into a very deep kiss with me for over a minute and a half! (1 1/2) After we finished kissing, she said so happily with tears of joy running down her eyes "Thank you so much Josh! I will never forget your kindness, your guts to even come after me! Your my hero! Someday, I wanna make it up to you by mating with me. I will be your mate for life from this moment on! (Me) Your welcome Elena and I don't think that'll be happening for a while down the road plus I have only known you for 8 1/2 months. Once I get to know you for at least a good two years, maybe I might put a child into consideration but let's please hold off on that right now so we can get out of here my beautiful sexy lady. (Elena with hearts in her eyes because she's infatuated with me and is in love with me) Okay...handsome..." and she was in tears... I started looking for a way to get out of the chasm. I used my x-ray vision to look for possibly flat rocks for steps from the platform we were on to the top of the chasm. Now that was gonna be a hard task. Then I saw some flat rocks all the way at the bottom of the chasm and I then transformed into Metagross and used my psychic powers and brought them up and formed them into rounded steps. Elena walked up them and then I re-patternized them to be a bridge across the chasm and so I did that and Shayla and Elena walked across and then I removed them and put them back on the bottom of the chasm and I just transformed into Latios and flew back up and I said "Alright! Let's go and get the hell out of here and return home! (Shayla and Elena) Yeah!"

We rocket off as fast as we could, straight in front of us. We reach a place and the sign says "Warning, in this intense heat, you will die in vain. Scorching Dunes." I say "Oh, well, thats just great. Now we have to walk across a huge desert to get to wherever we're going. But...at least the sun is not beating down on us since it's a dead planet. (Elena) Which is a good thing. Now let's go." and so we start walking through the desert and we get to the end only to find out it was only linked to another dungeon. A sign said "You are guaranteed to die in this dungeon. Death Valley." I said "Let's just hope we get through this dungeon fast enough and get to somewhere to eat because I am starving. (Elena) Do you really thi...(Me) SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO FIND A PLACE TO EAT OR EAT SOMETHING BEFORE WE FAINT AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN DIE IN THIS UNIVERSE TO WHERE WE WILL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN! NOW LETS GO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE SO THAT WE CAN GET TO SOMEWHERE TO TAKE SHELTER AND...wait...if we can only stay in this universe for a set amount of time, we cannot afford to sleep...shit...we have to get out of here fast. Let's go.

And so we just go walking through Death Valley and we finally reach what looks like a town...we say "Oh my god...it can't be...Treasure Town... Trapped and frozen in time..." and we walked up and down the beach, through Treasure Town and when we finally hit Wigglytuff's Guild, there was a note. We walked towards it and it read "Hello, fellow Pokemon who got this message, I am frozen in time which means no more life except you from the opposite dimension, the explorer's of the great universe. Josh, Shayla and Elena. Team Charm is frozen in time but they can be revived by a revival ceremony." and we all start crying "(Sniff)...Wiggly...tuff...is frozen in...time...(sob, sob)...but we have to revive Team Charm. Let's go." and we get down there and see music instruments and then saw another note from Wigglytuff and it said "The instruments are needed for the revival. It's a song no one ever knew. It's called "The Time Gear"." We started playing it and within minutes, Team Charm was revived! "...Team Charm is revived. (Lopunny) Thank you very much...(Me) Wigglytuff has made a sacrifice to save y'all and he is now frozen in time...(sniff...sob...sob)" Then we found yet, Another note from Wigglytuff saying "Hello, my dear friends, I am frozen in time at the bottom of this guild." and so we go looking around for over 20 minutes and still did not find an entrance to the basement and then I walked over to the back wall where Wigglytuff would stand in front of and it was another note written in incredibly small writing "Behind this wall. Pull backwards." It took all six of us to pull that huge wall back and then "Wow! A huge slide!" and I go and rocket down the huge slide and when I reach the bottom, I scream "Man, come down this slide! It's so fun! It's so cool down here!" and everyone comes rocketing down the slide and they see the secret room full of musical instruments and tons of music sheets and another note from Wigglytuff saying "To unfreeze me, you must play a song that no one has ever heard of except our ancestors, Defy the Legends." So we all grab an instrument and start playing it. (A few minutes later) (Wigglytuff starts glowing) "Hi, Friendly, friend, friends! Thank you everyone for reviving me! (Me) C'mon Wigglytuff, Let's bring this planet out of its misery! (Everyone) Okay!"

We step outside then all of a sudden, I break out in massive tears "(Me) We're never gonna get out of here are we?! (Shayla) Josh, We'll get home even though it's far away. Don't cry. Please Josh, just for me? (Elena) Josh, please, even though we're not even close to returning to home, we still have each other right? (Me) Yeah, but what difference is that going to make if we can't make it?! (Lots of tears running down my cheeks) (Shayla) Josh, please, I believe we are going to make it out of here alive, now just please stop crying. (I stop crying) (Me) Girls, thank you for your courage, Now let's get home! Onward we go! (Everyone) We're on a journey to save this planet, let's DO IT! (Team Charm) What do you say? Dark Crater? Darkrai's domain? (Me) Yeah, 'cause this planet is in darkness, he can remove darkness. First Darkrai, then Palkia, and finally, Dialga! Ok! Let's go!"

So we leave and arrive at Dark Crater and I say "...wow...let's just get this over with." We go and plow our way through Dark Crater and Deep Dark Crater and we find Darkrai frozen in time. "(Wiggly) To do this revival ceremony, we have to play "In the Nightmare" Darkrai's song." (Darkrai start's glowing) (A few minutes later) (Darkrai) WAHH! WHO ARE YOU?! (Me) Darkrai, I need you to lift the darkness! (Darkrai) Only if you beat me in battle! (Me) Ok, let's go!" Shayla uses Leaf Blade on Darkrai then Darkrai charges up a hyper Dark Pulse! I run as fast as I can and...(Me) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!(Shayla) (Gasps) Josh! Thank you! (Me) Your...WEL...COME... ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! WRONG CHOICE!" Then I transform into Hariyama and use Superpower on him and pow, down in one hit! (Darkrai) Fine. I'll lift it. You win on that one. (A few minutes later) It is no longer in the darkness. (Me) Darkrai, Come with us, you could be a major help."

So Darkrai come's with us and while we were on our way to Spacial Rift, I cringe really badly "Uuuuugggghhhh! (Shayla) Josh! Are you okay? (Me) Shayla, I'm getting close to dying. I might not last much longer. (Shayla) No, Josh! Don't say that. Please, we're a... (Me) Shayla, I'm serious, I'm slowly dying, hear me out. I'm not going to make it back to our world in one piece. I'm very sorry but Temporal Tower might be my death bed. Now, let's go.

We get to Palkia and do a revival ceremony on her and bring her back to life. "(Palkia) What are you doing here?! (Me) Palkia, Space is distorted, please restore it. (Palkia) Why should I trust you? (Me) Because. I am one of the great explorers of the great universe. (Palkia) Okay, let's see how strong you are!" I transform into Dialga and take her down in one hit from Draco Meteor! (Palkia) Okay...(A few minutes later) Space is now restored but time is still frozen...wait. This is not good, this is so not good. Oh no. (Me)...Dialga is frozen in the fabric of time itself...oh god...(Palkia) We need to get to Temporal Tower fast. Here, I'll give you a lift guys." So we get on Palkia's back.

We approach the Sea of Time and Palkia say's "Hang on, here we GO!" We cross the Sea of Time..."Oh my god..." We all say. Hidden Land and Hidden Highland are frozen in time along with Temporal Tower. "(Me) Let's restore time. (Palkia) I can't just fly us right to the top of Temporal Tower, we've gotta take Hidden Land." I said once we landed "Let's split up. Me, Elena and Shayla as the first group, Team Charm and Wiggly, and Palkia and Darkai. They'll go as groups 2 and 3. Let's go!"

We get through the first few floors without a problem until I start cringing again... "Josh, we'll make it. Trust me." Shayla said. We get to the Rainbow Stoneship...(Me) Shayla, I'm gonna die here. I'm gonna die on Temporal Tower. I'm not going to make it, I'm very sorry Shayla and Elena but up there will be my final farewell...I did my best but I am not gonna make it home. I'm very sorry. Uuuuugggghhhh!" All the others get on the Rainbow Stoneship and we get to Temporal Tower. I start struggling on making it to the spire. (Shayla and Elena) C'mon Josh, we're almost there. Just try to stay with us until your farewell." (I start laying down on the floor in massive pain for a few minutes and then start climbing the spire) We start climbing again and my legs feel like they are going to drop out from under me and fall face first into the stone, face planting Temporal Spire! (A few minutes later) "...Dialga...the deity of time...to re...vive...him...must play his song first by myself...(Dialga start's glowing)..."(Dialga)Thank you, Josh. You've restored this universe back to its normal flow. (White Orbs surround me) (Me) I must say I'm very sad but I restored time, space and darkness back to working order and now...I'm afraid it's time for me to say my final farewell guys and girls. (My body grows heavier and a ton of White Orbs surround me) Shayla, Elena, (Sniff) I'll always be in y'all's hearts forever. (Shayla) Joshua! (Me) I'll be back one day. I can never die. (Shayla and Elena) JOSHUA! (I start fading away) NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shayla and Elena start crying) Red Clouds start rolling in and then they start pleading not to go but purple light struck them and they were teleported back to Sharpedo Bluff. Shayla cried the whole day hoping I would come back soon. Elena only cried for 2 1/2 hours wishing for me to come back.

(3 months later) "(Shayla)...Hey, Elena, I think all our praying paid off. Those red clouds are rolling in fast. (Elena) Great!" Those clouds gathered over Treasure Town and the purple lightning destroyed all the buildings and all the Pokemon appeared with my dead body to do a giant revival ceremony. Once I was revived everything was the best it could be.

Well, this has been a wonderful ending and I hope you found this one good as the next one is going to be even better. Thank you for your patience to read this and have a great day. Joshua Boutte.

THE END


End file.
